


A Hot Christmas

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Hot Weather, Naked Female Clothed Male, South Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione swaps accommodation with Dean Thomas for the holidays - he desperately wants to spend Christmas back in England and Hermione is desperate for a break in the sun.She certainly wasn't expecting what came next.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	A Hot Christmas

“I don't understand why you want to be alone for Christmas, Hermione,” Molly Weasley said for the 10th time since Hermione had arrived, which had only been an hour ago.

“Mum!” Ron pleaded. “Stop grilling Hermione. It’s her choice.”

She gave a grateful nod to Ron who rolled his eyes in return.

“I know it is, I just don't understand it,” the older woman muttered, wandering out of the lounge. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulder. His hand found hers and squeezed. 

“Anytime. Now, if you're not careful, you'll miss your Portkey.” He handed her the old can of spam she had been given.

“This is retro, even for the Ministry,” she smirked. “Now, Crookshanks…”

“…is here and Fred can't wait to look after his first pet. I swear, he isn’t even fazed by the oldest and grumpiest cat I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I'm tempted to argue that even Romilda is looking forward to it. Can't begin to explain why!” 

Hermione gave him a hug. “I'm so happy you found her.”

He hugged her back. “Me too! Just you to sort out now, woman! I mean, I don't think I ever realised how fussy you are! Maybe you'll come back with a South African man!”

“Highly unlikely, Ronald!” she mock scolded. “I mean, I intend to do no more than sunbathe and read! Pure bliss!” 

“Can't think of anything worse! I'd burn AND get bored! The perils of being ginger!”

“You mean the perils of being an idiot?”

“Charming! Get outside, woman, and I’ll see you in a fortnight. Preferably looking like a lobster!” 

She laughed and ran outside as the Portkey in her hands began to activate. 

\-----

Two days into her break and Hermione was loving life; the sun was glorious and she had already finished two books! Her favourite part was that she hadn't even left the apartment.

Dean Thomas had been a friend since they worked together at the Ministry. She had been sad to see him go when he was offered a job with the South African Ministry two years ago, but they had kept in touch and, when Dean had mentioned he was thinking of coming home for Christmas but had no where to stay, she had come up with the solution!

A house swap!

Dean didn't currently have a girlfriend and Hermione no boyfriend. They could easily swap houses for the holidays with no issues or drama! Dean was then going to come back and show her the sights of Johannesburg, post Christmas. Ron offered to look after Crookshanks as Dean was allergic; Ron's son, Fred, was ecstatic that he got to look after the kitty. Other than Molly being upset that Hermiome wouldn't be around for Christmas, it had all gone very well.

Dean’s apartment was amazing, super modern and miles from anyone. It was so private that Hermione had taken to sunbathing naked. She had been nervous at first, but soon realised that she wasn’t overlooked at all, was totally alone, and had absolutely no reason to suspect anyone would Apparate into the garden, next to the very sunlounger she was stretched out on.

And yet… that's exactly what happened a few hours later.

\------

The sight of the naked woman in front of him left him momentarily speechless. She was laying on her front so most of her modesty was covered but that peachy bottom was his to ogle for a moment. He allowed himself to feel bad for being a lech, but couldn’t tear his eyes away until she turned to meet his gaze, startled by the sound of his arrival.

“Wha…? Seamus?!”

The moment he heard his name his eyes travelled up to meet the gaze of the woman who filled many of his more interesting dreams.

"Hermione?" he said, shocked, desperately trying to hold eye contact with her and not let his gaze drift any further south. He could feel his cock twitch in his trousers. Hell.

As if she had only just remembered her lack of attire, she pulled the towel which lay on the sunlounger next to her, and covered herself quickly, but not before he got an eyeful. And sweet Merlin it was definitely an eyeful he would like to see again. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hitching in embarrassment.

"I could ask you the same thing! I came to surprise Dean for Christmas. Is there something going on between you two? I mean, he kept that quiet!" 

"No!" she laughed. "Definitely not! Dean and I swapped houses for Christmas. He's back in my flat in London for Christmas! Do you two have a thing?" 

"Sorry… what? Do me and Dean have a thing? Where would you get such an idea from?" 

"You came to surprise him for Christmas… feels romantic?" 

"I haven't seen my best friend in over a year, Hermione. It felt like a good idea. Alas, it seems, maybe he had the same idea. He won't find a naked woman in my apartment though, so I think I win."

She blushed. "I wasn't expecting any company!"

"I gathered. Feel free to go back to exactly what you were doing though. Pretend I'm not here? Everyone wins!"

She laughed at that, blushing. Oh, Seamus, you're a rogue. Now why don't you come inside and put your things down and we'll have a drink." 

He followed her inside, secretly hoping that she might lose hold of the towel. He was a human man after all.

\------

Seamus lay in bed a few hours later, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky.

They had entered the house and he had dumped his bags in the lounge, offering to leave as soon as he could arrange a new Apparition slot back to the South African Ministry and a Portkey.

She told him not to be daft and that he could stay as long as he needed. He had lucked out after all, and found her instead of Dean here.

Seamus had not been disappointed and had told her as such.

He knew she was single; who didn't? Witch Weekly splashed her across their front cover almost weekly highlighting the fact. It was a story he followed keenly.

She showed him to the kitchen and excused herself to go and get changed. When she returned he had already had two Firewhiskeys and had lined a further two up, one for her and one for him. He had wondered if she might turn them down but she just cocked an eyebrow at him and downed it. 

Pouring herself another one, she spoke. "Don't underestimate me, Seamus Finnegan. I'm not the girl from school you remember. Nor am I the shy girl from the Ministry Christmas party!"

"Oh, you remember that?" Seamus said with a grin, instantly transported back to the time, a few years back, when they had met under the mistletoe. They had kissed, with surprising ardour, but she had abruptly lost her nerve and fled. He has replayed that moment over and over, wondering if he would ever get the chance to try again.

She hadn't been lying. Two hours later she was sat snugly in his lap, outside by the firepit, moaning as his lips kissed her neck. 

She matched him drink for drink and, whilst they definitely were not sober, he could hardly say that either of them were too drunk to know what they were doing.

Before he knew it, she was naked in front of him once more, his own clothes being removed eagerly. He could now admire her beauty in the firelight. 

"I applaud your hard work in the full body tan, H. It looks amazing."

"You idiot, its dark," she giggled.

"I can see what I want to just fine," he argued, smirking.

"Perv," she laughed, "now come in the pool with me."

"Oh, I'll be coming all right, but not in the pool, my love."

Before she could think of a witty response, he was upon her, kissing her with a passion she didn't think she had ever felt. Memories of mistletoe and stolen kisses flooded her mind.

He maneuvered her back to the sunlounger she had lain on that afternoon his fingers soon finding only wetness. He groaned.

"Seamus, please," she begged. 

He didnt need asking twice; his mind had been fucking her into this sunlounger since he had first seen her.

As sleep overtook him later that night, he smiled, knowing they needed to fix that sunlounger tomorrow. Dean would definitely have questions!

\-----

Hermione stirred awake as the body beside her shifted in his sleep. Well, she assumed he was asleep.

What a turn this trip had taken. She had known Seamus for years obviously but had met him a few times this year at a few Ministry functions and she was surprised at how he had left her heart beating that little faster in her chest after she spoke with him. That kiss at Christmas had only enhanced those feelings, even though she had been too shy and nervous to take it further at the time.

The small bite of anger she had felt at his arrival and the interruption of her peace and quiet had dissipated as fast as it had come when she had sensed her opportunity to get to know him better. Plus, by the look on his face at finding her like he had she knew he was just as interested.

"Morning, my love," his husky voice murmured into the shell of her ear. "Shall I pack my bags, or can you find room for me to stay?" 

She turned to face him. "Umm…. You might have to show me again why you should stay? Just so I can make a fully informed decision. I wouldn't want the alcohol to have clouded my judgement!" 

He smirked before his lips found hers again.

"My pleasure," he muttered, his fingers gripping the delectable arse he had admired the previous afternoon.

\------

Ron stood waiting for the Portkey to arrive with his best friend in tow. What he wasn't expecting was for her to arrive with a man attached to her, and especially a man he knew. 

"Seamus?!" he spluttered. "Hermione?! How?! What?!" 

Holding hands they looked at each other and laughed. 

"Happy New Year, Ron," Hermione laughed. Looks like South Africa had exactly what I was looking for after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/Seamus Finnegan
> 
> Location: Johannasburg, South Africa
> 
> Movie/Story Prompt: The Holiday
> 
> Massive thanks as ever to my wonderful friend, co-writer (usually) and in this case beta Nathaniel Cardeu who did an amazing job at turning this around for me and helping to fix it! :) Appreciated as always!
> 
> Hope you all liked this and Merry Christmas!


End file.
